Eps3.4 runtime-error.r00
(Runtime Error) | image = File:Ep305.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 3 | episode = 5 | caption = | airdate = November 8, 2017 | writer = Kor Adana & Randolph Leon | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = 0.52 M | previous = | next = |}} is the fifth episode of Season 3 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on November 8, 2017. Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * A runtime error occurs while a program is running. Examples are: a logic error producing incorrect output or a memory leak resulting in data recovery issues, or an infinite loop. * The extension: .r00 files may be a single archive, or the first of several parts of a split archive (followed by r01, r02 etc.). When the rxx files are extracted and recombined, the original data is restored. Corruption of any of the rxx files may deem the original data unrecoverable. Summary As Elliot heads to work at E Corp on September 29, he is confused when he realises he doesn't recall what happened for the past 4 days, and when he is locked out of the E Corp system. After realising that he has been fired, and that Stage 2 is happening on the same day, Elliot flees from the security and tries to head for the HSM to stop the attack, but is eventually escorted out of the building. As he stands in front of the E Corp protestors, Darlene tells him that she is working for the FBI, and reveals Angela's betrayal, much to his dismay. Shortly after this, masked men storm the E Corp building and create a riot. Irving reveals to Angela that this is the Dark Army's distraction so that Elliot can tamper with the HSM. Meanwhile, the UN allows China to annex the Congo, resulting in a victory for Whiterose. After being nearly caught twice, Angela tampers with the HSM in the secure room, but as she heads back to her office, Elliot confronts her. Episode Notes This episode was edited to appear to run as one continuous shot. It was broadcast commercial-free during its first run. Technology * Logstash is a tool for managing events and logs. Elliot confirms the failed attempt by viewing the full log. * Kibana is an open source visualization plugin for viewing Logstash data. Elliot Alderson views a Kibana dashboard to see the USP Firmware update failed attempt by the Dark Army at 2015-09-29 06:07:20. * PuTTY is an open-source terminal emulator. Elliot uses it to connect via SSH (Secure Shell) to his log server named ELKBOX with IP address 192.251.68.232. * ELK refers to a combination of Elasticsearch, Logstash, and Kibana technologies to efficiently search, maintain, and visualize log and event data. * Challenge-response authentication is a protocol in which one party presents a question ("challenge") and another party provides a valid answer ("response"). It is used by Irving and Angela Moss to confirm the caller's identity: * Hardware Security Module (HSM) is a physical computing device that safeguards and manages digital keys for strong authentication. Angela clones the HSM keys and hands-off to Hamburger Man, enabling the Dark Army to update and reinstall UPS malware with a valid key. Music * "Knee Play 1 (From Einstein On the Beach) Philip Glass Ensemble" performed by Philip Glass. Plays as Elliot in the elevator and protestors storm the barricade in front of E Corp and rampage the building as a distraction for Angela. Trivia * In the opening elevator scene a suited man looks at a disoriented Elliot and says in German Aller Anfang ist schwer. Anfangen ist einfach, Beharrlichkeit eine Kunst ** This translates to English as All beginnings are hard. Starting is easy, persistence is an art, setting the mood of the episode. * Edie sniffing white-out is a fun John Hughes reference to Edie McClurg's character in Ferris Bueller's Day Off. * Dave Kennedy is a real person. He's the founder of TrustedSec and creator of the Social Engineer Toolkit. Easter Eggs * As Angela waits for the elevator after tampering with the HSM in the secure room, the viewer can see Elliot run towards the secure room for a split second. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes